APH: Mustavalkoinen sydän
by kawaiirose-chan
Summary: Tarina lukiota käyvästä Nataliasta, joka joutuu kaikenlaisiin suhdekiemuroihin uuden oppilaan saavuttua. Luvassa aivan varmasti romantiikkaa sekä draamaa. Mukana myös Natalian salaperäiseen "onnettomuuteen" joutunut isoveli Ivan ja paljon muita hahmoja! Gakuen hetalian tyylinen hieman pitempi tarina. (Sisältää monta lukua)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Pisarat

Puin koulupuvun ylleni. Olin lukion ensimmäisellä ja oli kulunut jo puoli vuotta koulun alkamisesta. Katselin itseäni peilistä. Minä, Natalia Arlovskaya, ihka elävänä ja omassa persoonassani. Tartuin kampaan ja yritin kesyttää vaaleat (mutta takkuiset) hiukseni. Sidoin hiuksiini tummansinisen rusetin, mikä korosti vieläkin enemmän hiusteni vaaleutta. Katsoin itseäni uudestaan peiliin. Jäänsiniset silmäni katselivat tyytyväisenä lopputulosta. Meikkasin vielä hieman ja lähdin syömään aamupalaa opiskelija-asunnon alakertaan. Asuin lukion asuntolassa, jossa melkein kaikki oppilaat asuvat. Lukio oli sijoitettu jostain syystä niin syrjään muusta maailmasta, että oppilaiden täytyi muuttaa itse kampukselle.  
Katsoin kelloa. Minulla oli vielä hyvin aikaa syödä aamupala ja mennä luennolle, joka oli kello 9:00. Astuin asuntolan yhteiseen keittiöön ja huomasin heti ensimmäisenä Elisabetan. Hän oli aamuvirkku ja oli AINA heti ensimmäisenä kaikkialla. Istuin pöydän ääreen ja sanoin:  
"Aikaisin ylhäällä niin kuin aina?" Elisabeta toi valmistamansa leivät pöytään ja vastasi:  
"Miltäs näyttää? En kai minä unissani kävellessä syö aamupalaa, vai?"  
"Heh heh, todella hauskaa", sanoin ja haukkasin palan leivästä. Elisabeta naurahti ja kaatoi meille molemmille teetä.  
"Miksi olet täällä näin aikaisin? Yleensä tänne ei ilmesty ketään ennen puolta", Elisabeta kysyi. Katsahdin häneen salaperäisesti ja sanoin:  
"Tänään kouluun tulee uusi oppilas ja haluan olla ensimmäinen joka näkee hänet." Elisabeta katsahti ovelle ja sanoi sitten hiljaa:  
"Entä veljesi? Etkö mene katsomaan häntä tänään?" Huokaisin toivottomana ja vastasin:  
"Se mikä tapahtui Ivanille, on tavallaan minun syytäni, joten… hän ei varmaan ilahtuisi siitä." Katsahdin ystävääni toivottomana. "Hän varmaan vihaa minua!" Elisabeta mietti hetken ja sanoi sitten:  
"Jos hän ei halua nähdä sinua, niin sinun kannattaisi tehdä jotain hänen hyväkseen, että hän antaisi anteeksi."  
"Hyvä idea!" huudahdin. "Mutta mitä minun pitäisi oikein tehdä?" Elisabeta hypähti innostuneesti keittiötiskin äärelle ja avasi kaapin. Se oli täynnä leivonta-aineksia.  
"Voisit tehdä hänelle vaikka pikkuleipiä! Olen kuullut, että hän pitää erityisesti auringonkukan muotoisista", Elisabeta sanoi innostuneena. Minäkin piristyin ja nousin pöydästä. Vastasin ystävälleni:  
"Ihana idea! Tulen tänne heti kun luennot loppuvat, mutta nyt minun täytyy mennä! Luentoni alkaa aivan pian ja haluan nähdä uuden oppilaan!" Heilautin kättäni hyvästiksi ja juoksin innoissani ulos asuntolasta.  
Aurinko oli noussut, mutta piha oli vielä hieman sumuinen ja joka puolelle levittyi pieniä sateenkaaria. Ilma oli raikasta ja tuntui kuin olisin viimein päässyt vapauteen syyllisyydestäni. En ollut tarkoittanut tehdä sitä Ivanille, mutta sinä päivänä kaikki kaatui päälleni ja en tiennyt mitä tehdä. Mutta en halunnut miettiä sitä; tänään oli ihana uusi päivä ja minun pitäisi keskittyä luentooni toden teolla, että pääsisin läpi. Ivanin "onnettomuuden" jälkeen olin ollut monta päivää poissa tunneilta ja jäänyt pahasti jälkeen.  
Juoksin suihkulähteen ohi ja katsahdin sen taakse. Yllättäen siellä oli joku. Harmaahiuksisella pojalla ei ollut koulupukua ja hän oli selin minuun. Ensin luulin, että se oli Ivan, mutta ei se ollut. Pysähdyin pettyneenä. Sydämeni oli tykyttänyt tuhatta ja sataa jo valmiiksi ja sitten vielä olevinaan näin Ivanin. Hengitin raskaasti ja yritin tasoittaa hengitystäni pikkuhiljaa. Kun katsoin taas poikaa, hän oli kääntynyt ympäri ja katsoi minuun. Yllätyin. Pojalla oli hyvin vaalea iho ja verenpunaiset silmät. Katseemme kohtasivat hetken ja en mitenkään pystynyt kääntämään kasvojani pois. Hänen silmänsä olivat liian lumoavat.  
"Sinun ripsissäsi on kastepisaroita", poika sanoi ja lumous särkyi. Punastuin korvia myöten ja juoksin pois. Kun katsoin taakseni, poika oli jo kadonnut. Pysähdyin päärakennuksen portaille ja yritin rauhoittua.  
Kuka se poika oikein oli ja miksi hän sanoi jotain niin outoa? Eihän hän voinut nähdä ripsiäni monen metrin päästä niin tarkasti?  
Kun vielä yritin selvittää päätäni, paikalle ryntäsi pitkä, vaalea poika.  
"Ludwig!" Huudahdin. Hän juoksi luokseni ja kysyi:  
"Mitä teet täällä? Luento alkaa näillä hetkillä!" Katsoin kauhistuneena kelloon. Se oli jo viittä vaille! Juoksimme yhdessä sisälle ja paiskasin luokkahuoneen oven auki (näyttävä sisääntulo ainakin jos ei muuta). Kaikki katsoivat meitä, mutta opettaja ei ollut vielä tullut. Luokkatoverini toipuivat nopeasti yllätyksestä ja jotkut alkoivat huudella:  
"Mitäs Natalia ja Ludwig olivat tekemässä kun ovat myöhässä?" Ludwig punastui vähäsen ja minä huudahdin:  
"Turvat tukkoon. Me vaan satuimme tulemaan samaan aikaan." Ilkkujat mumisivat vielä jotakin, mutta kukaan ei kuunnellut. Istuin paikalleni ja aloin suunnitella vihkooni auringonkukan muotoisia pikkuleipiä. Vieressäni istuva Feliks katsahti vihkooni ja sanoi:  
"Miten ihania kukkia! Tee niistä pinkkejä!" Katsoin häntä jäätävällä katseella ja väritin kukat kullankeltaisiksi. "Pöh", Feliks sanoi ja kääntyi puhumaan Torikselle "upeasta" ponistaan. Toris nyökkäili vaivaantuneena ja katsahti minuun. Hän muodosti huulillaan sanan "anteeksi" ja jatkoi Feliksin höpinöiden kuuntelemista. Toisella puolellani istui Francis. Hän ei ollut yhtä outo kuin Feliks, mutta hän oli pervo. Yritin keskittyä piirtämiseen, mutta Francis kuiskasi minulle:  
"Toris taitaa pitää sinusta." Lopetin tekemiseni ja sihahdin:  
"Mitä oikein höpötät?! Eihän Toris voi olla-" Samassa opettaja rynnisti luokkaan ja huusi:  
"Anteeksi, olen myöhässä, mutta tänään meille tulee uusi oppilas." Hän heitti laukkunsa pöydälle ja huusi käytävään:  
"Voit tulla sisään!" Kaikkien huomio keskittyi oveen, myös minun. Olin koko aamun odottanut uutta oppilasta. Poika astui sisälle luokkaan. Kauhukseni huomasin, että se oli se sama poika jonka näin suihkulähteellä. Pojan albiino-olemus aiheutti supinaa luokassa. Kuulin jonkun tytön sanovan:  
"Hän on niin komea! Ja nuo silmät!" Kun taas jotkut olivat epäluuloisempia:  
"Miksi tuollainen tuli tänne? Miksi sen hiukset on melkein valkoiset?" Opettaja löi pöytää karttakepillä saadakseen hiljaisuutta. Kaikki hiljenivät ja odottivat jonkun sanovan jotain.  
"Esittelepä itsesi luokalle", opettaja kehotti. Poika esitteli itsensä:  
"Hei kaikki, minun nimeni on Gilbert Beilschmidt ja tulen Saksasta. Toivottavasti meistä tulee ystäviä." Viimeisen lauseen kohdalla hän tuijotti minua ja käänsin katseeni pois.  
"Voit istua tuonne Natalian oikealle puolelle", opettaja sanoi. Hypähdin seisaalleni ja sanoin:  
"Mutta Feliks istuu minun oikealla puolellani!" Opettaja jatkoi rauhallisesti:  
"Feliks on häirinnyt tuntia niin paljon höpinöillään, että hänet siirretään luokan perälle." Suurin osa oppilaista nauroi, mutta minä ja Toris olimme vakavia. Feliks oli liian outo älytäkseen (tai välittääkseen) ja meni mukisematta takapulpettiin. Gilbert (se oli kai hänen nimensä) istui viereeni edes katsonut minua päin. Ensimmäisen tunnin aikana Gilbert ja Toris ystävystyivät, mutta Gilbert ei vilkaissutkaan minuun. Olin loukkaantunut. Vaikka hän oli tehnyt aiemmin sydäntä tykyttävän kommentin, nyt hän oli kuin ei olisi tuntenutkaan. Päätin, etten välittäisi hänestä koko päivänä.  
Seuraava tunti oli Englantia. Toimimme työpareina ja sain parikseni, yllätys yllätys, Gilbertin.  
"Hei", hän sanoi.  
"Hei", vastasin kylmästi. Hetken aikaa olimme hiljaa ja sitten Gilbert sanoi:  
"Sinunhan nimesi on Natalia?" Nyökkäsin.  
"Se on kaunis nimi", Gilbert lisäsi. Katsoin häntä silmät pyöreinä ja sanoin:  
"Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun joku on kehunut nimeäni. Tai ensimmäinen kerta pitkään aikaan, että kukaan on edes kehunut minua." Gilbert katsoi minua ja hymyili. En voinut muuta kuin hymyillä takaisin.  
Huomasin, että jotkut vilkuilivat minua päin. Hymyni hyytyi ja tuijotin heitä säälimättömästi. Nopeasti luokka palasi normaaliksi, eikä kukaan katsonut tai uskaltanut katsoa meitä. Teimme projektimme nopeasti loppuun ja pääsimme aikaisemmin tunnilta. Käytävät olivat tyhjillään ja vain me kaksi kävelimme kohti seuraavaa luokkaa. Olin aivan hermona ja säikähdin pienintäkin liikettä. Olimme jo kääntymässä käytävään joka vei biologian luokkaan, mutta yhtäkkiä Gilbert painoi kädellään minut seinää vasten. Häkellyin ja katsoin hänen kasvojaan. Ne olivat tuskan vääristämät.  
"Mi-mitä?" sopersin. Gilbertin käsi lähestyi kasvojani. Laitoin silmäni kiinni odottaen iskua tai jotain, mutta Gilbert pyyhkäisikin kasvojani ja sanoi:  
"Kasvoillasi on kyyneleitä, joita muut eivät voi nähdä."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Aurinko ja kuu

Tuijotin noihin punaisiin silmiin. Poskelleni vierähti kyynel toisensa perään. Gilbert huokasi ja veti minut syvään halaukseen. Itkin hänen olkaansa vasten ja hoin:  
"Minun syytäni, kaikki minun syytäni..." Lopulta silmäni olivat aivan punaiset ja ääneni oli käheä itkemisestä.  
"Minä en tarkoittanut tehdä sitä. H-hän sanoi, ettei halunnut nähdä minua enää ikinä ja minä...otin veitsen käteeni ja-"  
"Hys. Sinun ei tarvitse sanoa mitään minulle", Gilbert keskeytti. Nyyhkäisin ja katsoin käytävää. Muutama oppilas oli jo päässyt tunnilta, joten päätin ryhdistäytyä ja lähdin kävelemään kohti luokkaa. Gilbert seurasi perässäni.  
Tuntien loputtua olin palannut taas ennalleni. Oli todella noloa, että Gilbert oli nähnyt minun itkevän ja kirosin mielessäni tapahtunutta. Yritin unohtaa koko tapahtuman ja kävelin juuri asuntolaa kohti, kun pääsivät tunniltaan. Sisareni Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya (lyhyesti Irina) juoksi minua kohti. Hän huolehti mielellään muista ja itkei usein, joten hänestä ei yleensä ollut paljon hyötyä ongelmatilanteissa.  
"Natalia!" Irina huusi. Heilautin kättäni vastaukseni ja menin hänen luokseen. Irina halasi minua ja sanoi innostuneesti:  
"Ivan lähetti minulle kirjeen! Kuuntelepa tätä:  
Hei Yekaterina. Lääkäri sanoi, että en ole hengenvaarassa ja voin muutenkin hyvin. Mitä sinulle kuuluu? Joudun olemaan sairaalassa vielä pari viikkoa, joten minun ei tarvitse osallistua luennoille. Autathan minua kun tulen takaisin? Toivoo Ivan Braginski."  
Täynnä tyhjänpäiväistä höpinää, ajattelin, mutta silti sydäntäni kirpaisi. Ivan ei maininnut minua millään lailla kirjeessä. Silmiäni kirveli ja sanoin siskolleni:  
"Minun pitää nyt mennä. Nähdään illalla!" Irinä näytti hieman hölmistyneeltä, mutta meni hitaasti takaisin kavereidensa luokse.  
Juoksin asuntolaan ja siitä huoneeseeni. Jaoin huoneen Lilin ja Elisabetan kanssa, mutta nyt kumpikaan ei näyttänyt olevan paikalla. Istahdin sängylleni ja rupesin tekemään läksyjä. Vihkoni tippui vahingossa kirjani välistä ja avautui . Rupesin nostamaan sitä kun tajusin, että aukema oli täynnä auringonkukkia.  
"Pikkuleivät!" huudahdin ja juoksin alakertaan. Kukaan ei ollut keittiössä, joten otin ainekset nopeasti kaapista ja aloin tekemään leivonnaisia. Heitin taikinan sekaan auringonkukkaöljyä ja toivoin, että se auttaisi (en ollut hyvä tällaisissa asioissa). Työnsin pellin uuniin ja huokaisin. Kello oli jo puoli kuusi ja muut olivat varmasti huoneessamme. En halunnut kohdata heitä, joten tein vielä sitruunamuffineita, jotka kuorrutin auringonkukiksi. Keksien valmistuttua maistoin yhtä.  
"Tämähän on hyvää!" Huudahdin epäuskoisena ja hymyilin itsekseni.  
"Totta!" Gilbert sanoi. Hyppäsin säikähdyksestä. Hän oli hiipinyt viereeni huomaamattani ja nyt hän söi auringonkukkakeksejäni.  
"Mitä sinä oikein teet?! Et saa syödä niitä!" Huudahdin. Gilbert nielaisi ja sanoi:  
"Äläs nyt, kyllä sinun pitää vähän jakaa-" Löin häntä. Gilbert ei osannut varautua ja horjahti pari askelta taaksepäin. Hänen silmänsä olivat apposen auki ja hän tuijotti minua. Sanoin kylmällä äänellä:  
"Ne ovat Ivanin." En jäänyt katselemaan hänen reaktiotaan vaan kahmaisin keksit mukaani ja juoksin yläkertaan. Miten olinkaan voinut luulla, että hän olisi erilainen kuin muut?" Ryntäsin sisään ovesta ja melkein törmäsin Elisabetaan.  
"Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein juokset?" Elisabeta kysyi. Marssin pöydän eteen ja vastasin:  
"Ei mitään erityistä syytä." Nostin aiemmin varaamani korin esille ja laitoin pikkuleivät siihen. Kori oli aika koristeeton, joten vedin hiusnauhan hiuksistani ja sidoin sen koriin. Kirjoitin korttiin:  
Palautathan rusettini? Natalia.  
Elisabeta kurkisti olkani yli sanoi:  
"Voin viedä sen jos tahdot." Nyökkäsin ja ojensin korin hänelle. Sairaala oli 10 kilometrin päässä, mutta Elisabetalla oli kaikeksi onneksi mopo. Hyvästelin hänet ja istahdin sängylleni odottamaan.

Ivan katseli hämärtyvää iltaa. Hän kurotti kaulaansa nähdäkseen paremmin ikkunasta ulos, mutta kyljessä tykyttävä kipu esti häntä. Ivan huokaisi ja luovutti. Hänen sairaalahuoneensa oli pieni ja ankea, joten iso ikkuna oli hänen pelastuksensa. Useimmiten hän vain katseli ikkunasta luonnon kulkua. Nyt Ivan avasi television ja katsoi uutisia. Lentokoneen syöksyminen valtamereen, sisällissota jossain arabian maassa, yksi kadonnut henkilö...perusuutisia. Pian Ivan tottui television yksitoikkoiseen meluun ja häntä alkoi väsyttää. Hän painoi hitaasti silmänsä kiinni. Juuri kun hän oli nukahtamassa, joku tuli huoneeseen ja sammutti television. Ivan avasi silmänsä, jotka olivat vielä hieman uniset. Huoneessa ei ollut ketään. Televisio oli sammutettu ja pöydälle oli ilmestynyt kori. Ivan kurkotti kohti sitä ja katsoi korin sisältöä. Siellä oli auringonkukanmuotoisia pikkuleipiä. Ivan otti yhden ja puraisi palan. Hyvää, Ivan ajatteli, mutta kuka nämä on tuonut? Hän pyöritti koria käsissään ja näki hiusnauhan. Se oli Natalian rakkain hiusnauha ja hän ei lainannut sitä edes ystävilleen saatikka lähettäisi sitä kenellekään. Vapisevin käsin Ivan katsoi korin sivussa olevaa korttia. "Palautathan rusettini? Natalia.  
Täysikuu valaisi pojan kyyneleet.


End file.
